Plant material is commonly reproduced via vegetative cuttings. Such vegetative cuttings are often a cutting of about 5 cm in length of a portion of a mother plant, which may include one or more leaves. The unrooted cutting is typically inserted in a growth media such as a growth cell or “plug” containing growth media and nutrients until roots are formed. The rooted cutting in the growth cell, often termed a liner, is then distributed to a plant grower. The liner is then transplanted into a container and grown until the plant achieves a growth stage suitable for distribution in the marketplace. Such growth cells or plugs often contain soil or a soil replacement. The disadvantage of soil or soil replacement is that these are often prohibited from being imported into countries. Soilless media are desirable for their ability to be imported from one country to another. Further downsides are that soil and soil replacements are heavy, especially if kept wet, and take up a relative large amount of space which are both disadvantageous for transport.